elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Kaleen
|class = N/A |skills = |faction = Daggerfall Covenant |rank = |services = |location = Port Hunding |region = Stros M'Kai |province = Hammerfell |dlc = Base }} Captain Kaleen is a Redguard residing in Port Hunding in Stros M'Kai. Captain Kaleen is responsible for saving the Vestige from drowning, if they sided with the Daggerfall Covenant. After the questline is done, she will treat the Vestige differently, depending on what paths were chosen during the events at Carzog's Demise. The Spearhead docks at Daggerfall where the Vestige, Kaleen and the other dissenters part ways. Kaleen can later be found on her ship in the Wayrest Docks along with part of her crew who decided to stay with her. If the Vestige interacts with her, they will know what she has been doing since leaving Betnikh and Stros M'Kai. She has become a privateer serving King Fahara'jad and has dropped her pirate ways. Coincidentally, Lambur and her other former crew mates can be found opposite the Spearhead, now serving under Captain Albert Marck. Interactions Daggerfall Covenant Quests The Broken Spearhead The Vestige need to find someone on board the ship to take them to Stros M'Kai and find Captain Kaleen. Innocent Scoundrel A man named Jakarn was thrown into The Grave, a prison below Port Hunding. Apparently the headman of the town accused him of stealing a valuable gem. Buried Secrets A researcher named Neramo asks the Vestige for help exploring the Dwemer Ruins of Bthzark. Like Moths to a Candle The Sea Drakes have captured friends of Telonil. They're being held at Saintsport. Tip of the Spearhead Now that the Vestige have recruited at least one of the people Kaleen wanted, we can pull off her heist whenever ready. The goal is to break into Headman Bhosek's palace and steal the shipping logs from his lockbox. Carzog's Demise The investigations of the Bloodthorn Cult's activities have convinced Chief Tazgol that they threaten the Orcs on Betnikh. Lambur is leading the way to Carzog's Demise ruin to investigate them. On to Glenumbra After the actions made in the previous quest, Chief Tazgol has been convinced to join the Daggerfall Covenant. He ordered Captain Kaleen to sail to Daggerfall. Children of Yokuda After the events at Wayrest, Captain Kaleen joins King Fahara'jad as a privateer. Kaleen and Nicolene are sent to Shornhelm in Rivenspire to find one of the Redguard King's rogue agents, where the Vestige helps find Kaleen and stop the agent Naruk from inciting war. Dialogue ;The Broken Spearhead Kaleen can be first met in Port Hunding, Stros M'Kai, after starting the quest "The Broken Spearhead." She can be seen at the docks, talking to Lambur. "Look what the sea spat out, Lambur. Might be just what we need. You interested in some easy money?" "Look at that, Lambur! Our half-drowned friend is up and about. We weren't sure you'd make it." Could be. "I have a heist planned, a big one. Anyone who helps is going to be rich. But I need people who aren't local, who aren't in the pocket of Headman Bhosek. Still interested?" You saved me? "Really, I just fished you out of the water. Master Kasan got you breathing again. The important thing is you're alive. But if you're feeling grateful ... I could use some help." :What would I have to do? "This work requires some special talents. You help me recruit the folks I need, you get a cut of the take." :Help with what? "A job. Anyone who helps is going to get rich. Right now I need a fresh face, someone this island's butcher-in-charge, Headman Bhosek, doesn't know and won't stop. Basically, you recruit the folks I need, you get a cut of the take. Interested? ::All right, I'll help you./Who am I after? "The three folks I need are Crafty Lerisa, Jakarn, and Neramo. Any or all of them would do." The Vestige can choose which of the three potential crew mates to find first and ask Kaleen to tell more about them. If the Vestige inquired about Jakarn. Tell me about Jakarn "He's a thief, but he's the best there is. He'd be a big help in the heist I have planned. Problem is, he robbed Bhosek. Nobody robs Bhosek. He's been tossed into the Grave, under Bhosek's palace." :I'll look for Jakarn. How do I get to him? "There's an entrance off the river, under the palace. Watch out for traps and the other prisoners. They're all murderers down there, the worst scum on the island. That's the Grave. You can leave any time you want, if you can get out alive." If the Vestige inquired about Neramo. Tell me more about Neramo. "Neramo's nice enough for an Altmer, if you get past his Dwemer fixation. Thing is, the relics he finds in Dwemer ruins sometimes come in very handy. He just might have a device we can use for our heist." If the Vestige inquired about Crafty Lerisa. Tell me more about Crafty Lerisa. "She's an old friend, captain of the Maiden's Breath. She's also a master of disguise. We can use that. The Sea Drakes used their lighthouse tricks to run her ship aground near Saintsport. Rescue her, and she might join us." :I'll look for Lerisa. How do I find her? "You won't spot her. She stays well hidden. Your best bet is to look for her monkey, Howler. They're never far apart. Find that monkey, and you'll find Lerisa." After selecting who to look for first, Kaleen can be questioned further about the island. Who runs Stros M'kai? "Bloody Bhosek, or Headman Bhosek, as he calls himself now. He took over the palace years ago. Killed the old ruler and took his place." :Doesn't anyone stand up to him? "Captain Helane, but she's worse than Bhosek. Her Sea Drakes run Saintport south of here. Biggest band of murderers on the seas. Bhosek and Helane tolerate each other. Neither's ready for a war, yet." Where can I get a drink around here? "The Screaming Mermaid's just up the road, and they've always got good rum. Just keep a grip on your coinpurse, or you'll be a beggar by day's end." Anyone I should watch out for? "Bhosek's thugs, the Bloody Fists. Cross one, you cross them all, and Bhosek will have your head on a pike faster than you can say, "Please don't put my head on a pike!" Also, the Sea Drakes will gut you if you enter Saintsport." Where's the rest of your crew? "Deserted, the traitors. See, there's a fortune to be made from Breton galleons. Thing is, King Fahara'jad called for an end to it, now that we're all part of the Daggerfall Covenant. Of course, as a loyal Redguard, I obeyed." :Who is King Fahara'jad? "Ruler of the Redguard people, now king among equals in the Daggerfall Covenant. King Fahara'jad would have us raid the ships of our enemies, not our allies. There is wisdom in that." ::Did your crew disagree? "If by "disagreed" you mean "tried to kill us" then yes. Bunch of bloody mutineers. Lambur, myself, and a few others ran them off the ship, but word spread. No one here wants to sail with a captain who won't raid Bretons." Appearances * fr:Capitaine Kaleen ja:Kaleen ru:Капитан Калин Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Port Hunding Characters Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Members